Tilikum
by Tilikumisaderp
Summary: Tilly was a whale with a bad history. What does he do this time?
1. Chapter 1

Tilikum is a big 12000 pound whale lives in seaworld, orlando florida. He was captured off of the cost in Iceland. When he was first captured he was taken to Sealand Of The Pacific. Which closed down when Tilikum killed one of the workers Keltie Byrne.

Sealand Of The Pacific was a very small pool with a barn that went underwater in the back with a net around it. It was extremely small and little space for these big animals to swim and move around. Their was 3 whales total. Tilikum, and 2 females. The pool that they stayed in was only a 20 foot by 30 foot pools.

Keltie was an olympic swimmer, that needed a side job. Sealand was very popular at the time, so it was a perfect job for Keltie. One day she was in a performance, she was climbing off of a ladder to string plastic balls that were hung on a beam, she was getting down from the ladder to feed the whales fish when, she slipped. Her foot dipped in the water. She lost her balance. And fell in. She tried to pull herself over the edge of the pool and Tilikum came and grabbed her foot and pulled her under. After a while Tilikum came and brought her up above the water, and then back down until she died.

Sealand of the pacific Sold Tilikum to Seaworld (They are 2 different companies). Seaworld bought Tilly for breeding purposes. That is pretty much all he is used for. He was in some performances but not a lot. Roughly 40% of the whales at seaworld have tilly's blood in them. They are still breeding with him currently.


	2. Chapter 2

Tilikum was getting ready for his first performance of the day. When Seaworld executive Leah RottenRice gets a call from a wireless caller. "Hello SOURRICE here, how may i help you?"

"Do you have any open jobs? This is Shawn Mendes. My music career wasn't working out."

"We do have 1 open position. When is the next time you can come here?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Ok, that will work how about 3:30?"

"Sure see you then!"

Tilikum went on to his first performance. He did very well doing everything that he was supposed to do. He got repaid with 3 buckets of fish. He was extremely happy. He knew to do good with his next performance because he would get repaid good again.

During his performance his trainer noticed something. He was going slightly faster than his normally does. That is odd for Tilikum because he does everything perfectly. It was nothing terribly noticeable, but his trainer Elizabeth Whaley kept it in mind, for future problems.


	3. Chapter 3

Shawn came in the next day. Ready for his job interview.

"Hello shawn I have some questions to ask you" Said Leah RottenRice

"Ask away" Shawn replied.

"So you said that you used to be a singer?"

"Yes, but my newest album didn't do well so I just quit."

"Ok, So do you have a swimming background?"

"I do I took 8 years of swimming lessons when I was younger."

"Good. Do you have any idea what it is like to swim with an animal?"

"No but I have heard it is the best experience ever."

"It is magical." Said Leah RottonRice.

"We have an open spot, we need a trainer for Tilikum, his trainer is going to a new job, she is upgrading to a seaworld in Australia where she will be the manager."

"Good for her."

"Well would you like to see Tilikum?"

"I would love to!" Shawn said with excitement.

"Let's take a look."


	4. Chapter 4

Shawn and Leah walked onto sidewalks that surround the pools in Seaworld Orlando. They came acrossed extremely small pool with a large whale. It was Tilikum!

"Wow he is giant!" Shawn said surprised. "How much does he weigh?"

"12,000 Pounds he is the largest whale in captivity."

"This is the whale I am going to be working with!"

"Yup, when would you like to start work?"

"Next week?"

"That works!" Leah said.

The day after that Shawn got a call from Elizabeth Whaley.

"Hello this is Elizabeth Whaley, Tilikum's trainer."

"Hi Shawn here!"

"Well I just want to Congratulate you on your new job!"

"Thanks I am so excited about it!"

"I also wanted to warn you to be careful but have fun, many thing have happened here and people have gotten hurt."

"Ok thank you for the support!"


	5. Chapter 5

A week later it was shawn's first day. Elizabeth Whaley was there to meet him.

"Welcome. I am just going to show you the basics."

"Cool!" Shawn Mendes Said.

"Ok so get on top of Tilly, Tilly will take you for a ride."

"Oh No!"

Splash Shawn fell into the chlorine filled pool. He came above the water and watched Elizabeth laugh.

"Come on Shawn it is not that hard."

Shawn swam back up to the edge and got back on top of Tilikum. Tilikum started to go faster and faster around the edge of the pool. Shawn lost his balance, and fell not in the water but on top of him. He stood back up like nothing happened.

"Great save!" Elizabeth Shouted.

"Jump off the whale but dive!" Elizabeth said again.

Shawn tried but his dive was very imperfect.

"We may have to work on your dives." Elizabeth said.

"OK!" Shawn shouted.

"Ok swim back to shore, We have a diver that can help you come back tomorrow ready to dive."

"What is that person's name?" Shawn asked.

"His name is Mason Major."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Shawn Shows up to Seaworld Orlando.

"IS SHAWN MENDES HERE SHAWN IF YOU ARE REPORT TO MY OFFICE ROOM 5678!" Said the loud intercom.

Shawn strolled to room 5678. he knocked on the door and it opened with a crash.

"Oh sorry about the door, I have been meaning to fix it." Mason said.

"You must be Mason Major, Elizabeth Whaley told me much about you." Shawn said.

"Yes Son I am, I heard you need help with diving. I am the best diver around, you can trust me to make you the best you can be." Mason said.

"Thanks I am really happy to have this job it is a great opportunity."

"Just wait it has not started yet! Go to pool 5 I will meet you there in just a second."

Shawn went to pool 5 and waited.


	7. Chapter 7

Shawn practiced and practiced all day. Shawn slowly started to get better. He was ready, for his first performance.

"Great job today Shawn I think you got a lot better!" Mason said with cheer.

"Thank you! I feel better about performing to!" Said Shawn.

"You should be great, have a good day!" Mason replied.

Shawn went home. Happy as could be. He was excited for his first performance. But he also kept in mind the dangers that could happen. These are wild animals, we can never fully control them.

Shawn's younger sister Aaliyah came over that day. She came to congratulate him for his new job. But she warned him to be careful when messing with these large animals.

"Shawn I will be at your first show, tomorrow right?" Aaliyah asked.

"Yes Sir!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Awesome mom and dad are coming too!" Aaliyah replied.

Shawn just kept getting more and more excited. Now that he knew his family was coming it felt like it would never be here!


	8. Chapter 8

The day of the performance. Shawn was so excited!

"Shawn are you ready to go?" Leah Asked.

"I sure am!" Shawn Replied.

"Awesome get ready to go on stage!" Leah shouted.

"Ok!" Shawn said back.

Shawn went up by the large screens with the other Whale trainer Kayla Killer, ready to go. Shawn was with Tilikum and Kayla was with Tilikum's daughter Kalina. The announcer on the intercom said

"Welcome everyone to our performance these whales do what they do because they want to not because they have to. The trainers we have here today our Shawn Mendes and Kayla Killer! The whales we have our Tilikum and Kalina! We hope you enjoy the show and have fun!"

The first stunt they are going to do is the rocket launch. Which basically is when they ride the whales back around the edge of the pool, and then go fast underwater and the whales will pop up above the water fast and you fly in the air! Complex right? Shawn flew into the air and Tilikum was waiting for him in the water below. Tilly was watching, he opened his mouth.

CRASH into Tilly's mouth Shawn goes. Tilly didn't chew. Just swallow. Down goes shawn into tilly's stomach.


	9. Chapter 9

"SHAWN" Shouted Lydia SourBauer in the crowd. Lydia did not want Shawn to quit singing. She was very mad about it. So Lydia jumped in the pool to go rescue him. Lydia swam to the left section of the pool where tilikum was. She swam as fast as she could.

"SHAWN I AM COMING!" Lydia said as she was swimming faster. When she got to the part of the pool where he was she started punching tilikum in the eye.

"Mam Mam please stop punching the whale MAM!" Leah RottonRice shouted.

Lydia couldn't take it she kept punching Tilly. Tilikum got angry and started thrashing side to side. Then Tilikum couldn't take it anymore. He open his mouth and grabbed Lydia's hand and pulled her under. Underwater he opened his mouth and in lydia went. No chew just swallow.

"Oh no call the police!" Leah shouted.

"Where did Shawn go?" Aaliyah asked Leah.

"He is in good hands don't worry." Leah replied.

"I don't believe you! These are wild animals. Where did Lydia go?" Aaliyah asked


	10. Chapter 10

Lydia and Shawn were both inside Tilikum.

"SHAWN? Are you in here?!" Shouted Lydia.

"Hello?" Asked Shawn.

"SHAWN I S

EE YOU! OMG OMG I AM MEETING SHAWN MENDES OMG OMG!" Lydia said with excitement.

"Hi what is your name?" Shawn said.

"My name is Lydia SourBauer, I am your biggest fan. I love you so so so so so so so so so much! I did not like when you quit music. Why did you do that?" Lydia replied.

"I had been getting to much hate, I wasn't enjoying it. When I saw their was a job opening here I was really happy to join, and I WAS enjoying it until Tilikum ate me whole!" Shawn said with a giggle.

"Thats funny!" Lydia Said Laughing.

"You did a really good job out there." Lydia said blushing.

"Thank you! I really appreciate it!" Shawn said back also blushing. Shawn was leaning in for a kiss, Lydia didn't say no to that. Lydia and Shawn had their first Kiss! Lydia was ecstatic. For the rest of the day they just stared and blushed at each other. They did not even speak. They just stared …..


	11. Chapter 11

It's been about a week since Lydia and Shawn had been eaten. They have been falling more and more in love.

"So what do you want for lunch Shawn? Mashed Fish? Or Raw Fish?" Lydia asked Shawn. All they can eat is whatever Tilikum eats that day.

"Let's go mashed, we had raw for breakfast." Shawn Replied.

"You got it dear." Lydia replied back. Lydia got lunch ready, mashed fish. They ate together at their table made out of flubber and skin.

"Yum it feels good to have something different!" Shawn said happy as could be.

"Ah its ok I rather have pizza." Lydia said kinda sad.

"I know but this is the best thing we can do right now dear." Shawn replied. Shawn kissed her on the cheek, and kept eating. Lydia blushed pinker than ever before.

"Maybe Tilikum will eat some pizza, and then we can eat it!" Shawn said happy!

"That is true but where is Tilikum going to get pizza?" Lydia asked.

"Wait!" Shawn said. "I have my phone, maybe leah will feed him some pizza!"

"Call her!" Lydia said.


	12. Chapter 12

Shawn Dialed leah's number. Leah answered the phone.

"Hello Leah RottonRice here from Seaworld Orlando Florida, how may I help you?" Leah said.

"Hi Leah, it's Shawn." Shawn Replied.

"OMG SHAWN IN THE WHALE?" Leah said crazily.

"Yup, me and my girlfriend were wondering if you could feed Tilikum pizza?" Shawn asked.

"Sure since you lived this long, I can't believe you are still alive!" Leah said.

"Thanks TTYS!" Shawn said.

"K Bai." Leah said and then hung up. Leah called lydia's favorite pizza company jets. They delivered it to seaworld, and Leah fed it to tilikum. "Here it comes!" Shawn shouted. He caught the pizza.

"Lets save it for dinner." Said lydia.

"I agree." Shawn replied. Shawn called Leah again.

"Hello this is Leah RottonRice from Seaworld Orlando Florida, how may I help you?" Leah said.

"Hi leah it is shawn again, I ordered a package from amazon and it should be coming in today and i was wondering if you could feed it to tilly so i can have it." Shawn said.

"Sure I can do that!" Leah said in replied.

"Thank Leah bai!" Shawn said.

"No Prob." Leah replied back. Then they hung up.


	13. Chapter 13

Shawn heard Tilikum starting to shallow.

"I got it Lydia!" Shawn shouted. Shawn grabbed it. Lydia went back to bed. Shawn opened the package and inside was a 2 carat gold chocolate diamond. It was Shawn's time to propose. He slipped it in his pocket so when lydia woke he would do his ring. Lydia woke about 4 hours later.

"Lydia I have something very very special to give you." Shawn said starting to tear.

"What is it Shawn?" Lydia questioned. Shawn bent down on one knee, and asked.

"Lydia will will you marry me?" Shawn asked tearing up.

"I I will!" Lydia said starting to cry. Lydia gave him a hug. Then Lydia fainted.

"Thank you, I I love you." Shawn said. This was the first time Shawn had said I love you to her. Lydia started to cry.

"I I I love you too." Said Lydia crying harder than before. They hugged each other and started talking about their wedding.


	14. Chapter 14

The wedding plans started. They did it on shawn's phone.

"Thank goodness you have a battery case on your phone!" Said Lydia.

"I am so excited for our wedding!" Shawn said with excitement.

"I know right! I can' believe I am getting ready to get married with my favorite pop star!" Said lydia blushing. They had to chose the date, time, invitations, and where they wanted the wedding to be, food, drinks, etc.

"I think we should have it on the day next year my first album came out!" Shawn said.

"LOVE IT!" Lydia said. July 28, 2016 is the date they decided on. The time they decide on was 2:30 Pm, and they wanted to have the wedding at Seaworld Orlando Florida. Inside of Tilikum.

"Finally we have the plans!" Lydia said with cheer.

"I know right!" Shawn said.

THE WEEK OF THE WEDDING.

"OMG OMG our wedding is tomorrow." Lydia said.

"I wouldnt have wanted it anyother way!" Shawn replied. They hugged each other.


	15. Chapter 15

It was the wedding day. They facetimed the priest, so they could still hear him. Their guests sat on the bleachers. That way the guests could hear their vows.

"Hello everyone I would like to welcome you to this wonderful day where we are congratulating this beautiful couple on coming together in hope and dreams." The priest announced. "Let's get started. Ok so bride start your vows." The priest finished.

"Shawn I have loved you from the start, your music, your looks, your hair, your eyes, everything, I never thought I would ever meet you in a million years! I love you so much, I can't wait to spend our life together." Said lydia crying.

"Ok go ahead groom." The priest said.

"Lydia, I met you in a life or death situation, you save me, not only that but he have been together many days and I am excited to start a family with you." Said shawn hugging her.

"Good good good, ok. Um, Lydia do you take show as your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest said to lydia.

"I do." Lydia said back.

"Shawn do you take Lydia as your lawfully wedded Wife?" The priest said to shawn.

"I do." Shawn replied.

"You may kiss the bride!" The priest said joyfully. They kissed and they were married.


	16. Chapter 16

A few months later. Lydia was feeling a sickening feeling in her stomach. She was about to barf! Lydia ran to tilikum's long slide that connected his mouth to his stomach. She started barfing down his esophagus.

"Are you ok Lydia?" Shawn said.

"Yeah I think I am good!" Lydia said.

"Lydia maybe do you think you have a child inside of you?" Shawn asked.

"Maybe I doubt it." Lydia said "Order me a pregnancy test and we will find out!" Shawn ordered it right away.

"It should be here in ten minutes, I already texted leah to feed it to tilly." Shawn said.

TEN MINUTES LATER

"IT'S HERE!" Shawn shouted. He opened up the box and the pregnancy test was their. Lydia peed on it and waited for the results. 3 minutes later it had 2 lines. If it had to lines then she was pregant, 1 lines she wasn't. Their wass 2 lines which meant she had a baby inside of her!

"Let's call your family!" Shawn said. Lydia called her mom and dad first than her sister and then her brother. Then Shawn called his parents and his siblings. They were all called and that was done. They waited 9 months.

"We don't even know if the baby is going to be healthy!" Lydia said to shawn.

"We will just have to wait and find out, I will have to deliver him or her." Shawn said.

"Oh no I didn't think about that I am not going to have any pain killers!" Lydia said.

"Lemme look on Amazon." Shawn said. He looked and found delivering pain killers.

"Perfect!" Shawn said.

"Find some?" Lydia said.

"Yup!" Shawn said back. At this time Lydia was 8 Months pregnant. She was getting really close.

"I am ready to have this baby." Lydia said.

"I bet you are!" Shawn said, "IT has been a rocky road."

"Literally!" Lydia said back, "Did you order the baby clothes?" Lydia asked Shawn.

"Yup they will be in today, and I already told Leah." Shawn replied.

"You are too good." Lydia said, what about the little mattress for the baby?"

"That should be here tomorrow." Shawn said.


	17. Chapter 17

"Shawn!" Lydia shouted.

"yes honey?" Shawn said.

"I think the baby is ready to come out!" Lydia said with shock. She was starting to tense.

" Lemme grab the pain pills!" Shawn said back.

" Hurry!" She groaned.

"ok eat this!" Shawn said.

"ok!" Lydia shallowed it but she felt the baby coming.

"it's here!" Lydia shouted. Out came quads, 4 girls.

"honey we have quads!" Shawn said.

"quads?" Lydia said back. " girls or boys or both?"

"Girls!" Shawn said. After it calmed down, the babies were washed and cleaned, Shawn and Lydia got to names.

"I like the name Jenny?" Lydia said.

"Me to!" Said Shawn.

"do you like the name Alice?" Lydia asked.

"i love the name Alice!" Shawn said.

"awesome, one daughter named Alice and one named Jenny!" Lydia said.

"we need 2 more." Shawn replied.

"What about kahona?" Lydia asked.

"that's ok, I like it." Shawn said.

"ok, what about Gretchen." Lydia asked.

"sure I like that!" Shawn said. All of the 4 newborn girls were named.


	18. Chapter 18

A year later after having the quads, Lydia was soon pregnant again. The quads have gotten use to living inside of a whale and know what to expect.

"Mom what is for lunch." Jenny asked.

"prob jets." Lydia said.

"yum I love pizza!" Alice & Jenny & Gretchen & kohana said.

"I know you do! You definitely got that from me!" Lydia said.

"do you know how much your mother likes pizza?" Shawn asked the girls.

"no?" The girls said back.

"that's all she ate when I met her!" Shawn said.

"hahahahahahahha!" The girls said laughing. They ate jets like Lydia said and had a relaxing night. Then tilikum said stomach started to digest.

"Shawn what is happening?" Lydia asked.

"Tilly is digesting!" Shawn said. They were moving to Tillys large intestines going deeper into his body.

"we are moving into his large intestines!" Shawn shouted.


	19. Chapter 19

They finally stopped into his large intestines.

"Ok I think he is done." Shawn said with relief

"where our we?" Gretchen asked.

"we are in the large intestine." Shawn said.

"Where will we go next?" Alice asked.

"The small intestines." Shawn said.

"After that?" Kohana asked.

"The rectum." Shawn said. At this time Lydia was 9 months pregnant ready to pop. This time they wanted to be prepared for names for their kids. So they they thought they would come up with some girl names and some boy names like;

boys;

-kurt

-tilly

-irwin

-tim

-jim

-fred

-taylor

-Collin

-etc

girls

-clare

-leah

\- karen

-Kristina -

-emma

\- Louis

-crystal

-etc

They liked all of them


	20. Chapter 20

Lydia started to feel sharp pains going up and down her stomach. Everything felt like it was dragging downwards.

"Shawn! Shawn! I think the baby is ready!" Shouted Lydia.

"ok I'll get the pain pills!" Shawn said. Lydia waited for Shawn. Shawn gave her the pain pill with a glass of water. Lydia sallowed the pill, and she felt better.

"Here it comes!" Lydia said. She started to push. Out came 3 girls and 1 boy. She had quads again! She named one of the girls Andrea, another Paige, another kasaka. She named the boy Vic. Lydia now has 8 kids total. Shawn and Lydia couldn't be happier. The next day after the 4 were born Shawn woke up with red spots all over his body. He also had red and purple patches all over his body.

"Shawn are you ok?" Lydia asked.

"yeah I feel fine why?" Shawn asked.

"well look at you!" Lydia said. Handing him his phone. Shawn looked at himself through his camera.

"Omg what is wrong with me?" Shawn said with a gasp. "I am not beautiful!" Shawn shed a tear.


	21. Chapter 21

Lydia found a vitural doctor, that could predict what Shawn has. So they face timed the doctor to see what he says about it.

"Hi! Dr. Fredith, my name is Lydia mendes, Shawn mendes wife and this morning when Shawn woke up he had these patches and spots on his face." Lydia said.

"ok Lydia, may I see Shawn." Said fredith.

"yup give me a second." Lydia said. Lydia did a close up to the red spots on shawns face.

"Ok those are a rare wart from being in damp places for a long period of time." The dr. Said. "I will send you the meds, but those are not." dr said.

"ok good, I was really hoping they were not chicken pokes because our 8 kids have been around him." Lydia said to the dr.

"your kids should be fine with that show me the patches of red first." The doctor said back. Lydia showed the red patches on his face.

"Oh my I have not seen this in years, this is an infection that happens when a animal has skin troubles and the puss gets on your face." The dr said. "This can be VERY harmful depending on hep you cure it."

"Is it contagious?" Lydia asked.

"no but it will spread to children through blood." He said back. "Ok show me the purple patches next."

he firmly examined the patches. "This is a simple infection, that will be gone in a few days, noncontagious you should be just fine. The one I would worry about the most is the red patches." The dr said.

"how can we get rid of it?" Lydia asked fredith.

"Their is no cure, it could take 3 days to go away or 123, if it doesn't go away in the next month or he is having servely itchy skin get back to me." Fredith said.

"ok thank you doctor!" Lydia said.


	22. Chapter 22

It has been a while and Shawn still has the red patches all over his body. The purple patches went away, and so did the red spots. But he started to feel like he was going to puke, he was super itchy, and very uncomfortable. Lydia face timed the dr right away. And said Shawn has been throwing up and was super itchy.

"Oh my from what I see he has 8 hours to live." Fredith said. "This is the worst I have ever seen it. I am so sorry but their is very few things I can do while you are in the whale!"

"Ok thank you doctor." Lydia said crying.

"Basicly what is happening Lydia is he is going to be throwing up his skin cells, which he will not be able to swallow or breath most people do not survive very few people do." The dr said back.

"thanks doctor I will call you back when something else happens." Lydia said balling.

"I am so sorry Lydia bye." The dr ended FaceTime.


	23. Chapter 23

Lydia kept a really good eye on Shawn. All of a sudden Shawn got extremely tried and fell fast asleep. Lydia face timed the doctor right away.

"Hello Dr. Fredith, This is lydia Mendes, and my husband Shawn got really sleepy all of a sudden, and I was wondering if I should be worried?" Lydia asked.

"Well it depends if he will wake up or not, try waking him up if he wakes he is fine if he doesn't he is gone." The Doctor finished. So Lydia turned the camera onto Shawn and Lydia wiggled him and softly but loud said his name. Nothing happened. Lydia shed a single tear and it landed in shawns mouth. Shawn suddenly awoke.

"Shawn!" Lydia said in a cheery voice.

"What what what... Happened?" Shawn asked.

"you almost just died!" Lydia said to him.


	24. Chapter 24

That day when Shawn was back from the dead suddenly his hair was longer than usual it looked like Vic from ptvs hair, but it was blonde. He also had a blonde hitter mustache. He couldn't fix any of it because he had no razor. Lydia didn't enjoy this look.

"Shawn when our we ever going to get out of here?" Lydia asked.

"we tilikum digests next we are so close." Shawn said back. Suddenly everything started to shake. Tilikum was digesting! They were going through the rectum! So much has happened inside of tilikum. 8 kids, marriage, sickness, etc. then they were all stored at the bottom until Tilly was ready to sneeze. They were pooped out into the seaworld pool! Shawn and Lydia got all 8 kids and dragged them to the launch pads.


	25. Chapter 25

"Mom where our we?" All 8 children asked.

"seaworld." Lydia said to her kids.

"what happened to dad?" Alice asked.

"a disease that made him look different." Lydia said back.

"why did this happen to him?" Alice said again.

"animals." Lydia said and walked away from her kids. Wondering where Shawn was he had never come out of tilikum. She went to Leah's office taking the kids with her to go talk to her.

"hello I have a conference with Leah rottenrice." Lydia said in anger.

"yes, room 25." The lady said. Lydia stomped up to room 25. Lydia knocked on the door and Leah opened it.

"hello um who are you?" Leah asked.

"I am Lydia mendes, shawns wife. I just came to complain. Me and my children came out but Shawn is still in there and don't tell me you can do anything because I know you can!" Lydia said screaming.

"what do you want me to do mam? I have no power, i am the manager at seaworld Orlando, I don't even assign shows, I do nothing!" Leah said back in shock. Lydia didn't know what to say.

"Maybe could you pay for our home? We have no money it is all in shawns name." Lydia said.

"Yeah we can do that." Leah said.


	26. Chapter 26

The search for homes was on. For the next 3 months, Lydia and her 8 kids lived with her mother. Lydia found the home she loved, huge, 9 bed rooms, 6 bath rooms, in the country, with farms all around, with a pool backyard, basement, upstairs, 2 car garage, brick house, huge kitchen, living room, playroom, laundry room, lounge. It was perfect. Seaworld bought the house and paid the bills until Shawn would come back. All the kids got their own room. The master had its own bathroom and the playroom had all the new toys they had. They lived a good life. It wasn't the same without Shawn, but it would be their when Shawn came back. Lydia decorated one child's room a week, to make it their own style. And all the bathroom were a different theme as well. The living room was simple light blue with white, and the kitchen was white with black cabinets. They loved their new home. After 7 months of living their one of Lydia's children Gretchen was found to have water damage in her lungs, 7 months after that Shawn came out of tilikum. Gretchen died 3 hours before Shawn came out of him.


	27. Chapter 27

Everyone was sad that Gretchen was gone. But they didn't want her to struggle any longer. 7 months after Gretchen died, Lydia was pregnant again. She was off the the screening to see how many babies she is having and if they are girls or boys. They scanned her and she was having twins! She is having two girls, healthy and so far cancer free. Except. Shawn was diagnosed with cancer after finding out Lydia was pregnant. Shawns long blonde locks started to fall out. But he stayed strong. Every week Shawn went to check up on tilikum, see how he was doing, if Shawn was going to get any better he wanted to go back to seaworld and work. Lydia would not allow it.


	28. Chapter 28

Lydia was having the twins. But this was not her first rodeo. This was nice because she had the advanced medicine to help her. She named one of the girls Gretchen and the other vicalina. A year later after that Shawn will all of his trying survived and was cancer free. He was so happy, and so was Lydia. All of their 9 kids lived happily ever after. The end!

 _ **fyi (this is the last chapter for this series, soon I will be making a part 2 to this book so stay toned! It is called Tilikum aftermath!)**_


End file.
